1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a peripheral equipment of a notebook, and more particular to a fastening construction for a user to fix a battery in a computer or release it from the computer simply by pushing the battery itself.
2. Related Art
As is well known, taking out a chargeable battery used in a notebook after charging it fully helps to reduce the occurrence of memory effect. However, since the design of a conventional notebook tends to put an emphasis on how to prevent the battery from departing from the computer due to carelessness, instead of on how to make it easy for the battery to be demounted, therefore, the operation of dismounting the battery of a conventional notebook, whether by pushing against both of two hooks or by unclosing the lid at first, is extremely inconvenient.